E o Tempo Passa by PlasticGuren Eng Translation
by Imbloc-Emory
Summary: E o Tempo Passa by PlasticGuren English Translation   Disclaimer: Not mine  This was Translated purely for enjoyment.


E o Tempo Passa by PlasticGuren English Translation

Olá, minna! (:'

Disclaimer: Soul Eater não me pertence. Muito menos a simetria do Kid, nem o esmalte da Liz, nem os sapos dissecados do Stein, nem os peitos da Blair, que fique bem claro.

Eu tinha pleno conhecimento que o lugar onde eu sentava nas aulas do Dr. Stein era bem distante da janela. Mas eu não me importava em inclinar a cabeça, mesmo que depois de um tempo eu sentisse dor por esse ato, e admirar descaradamente a paisagem do lado de fora do Shibusen. O céu tão límpido, sem sinal algum de nuvens, o sol que estava sorridente como sempre ficava em todas as manhãs. Ah, eu admirava _bastante_ aquilo.

A bateria de missões que haviam sido jogadas, sem qualquer sinal de piedade, em cima de mim e do meu parceiro havia nos privado de coisas tão... Leves. Suspirei enquanto movia meu olhar para a parte de baixo da paisagem. Pude ver casas, prédios, carros e lojas que tornavam Death City movimentada. Porém também consegui enxergar a floresta que há muito tempo havia treinado com o meu professor _sádico_, pelo menos na minha visão.

Mas o que me chamava atenção, e prendia meu olhar naquelas árvores que balançavam no ritmo do vento, não eram as lembranças daquele dia... Nem o verde que se manifestava pelo local. Era a memória de um outro dia. Quando Stein foi chamado pelo Deus da Morte com urgência e não pode comparecer a aula, nem veio outra pessoa para substituí-lo. Os alunos foram liberados, todos sorriram e comemoraram quando essa notícia foi dada, menos o Soul - lembro de ter dito que passar um tempo sem fazer nada não seria _maneiro_.

Voltando a realidade, um sorriso pequeno se formou nos meus lábios, mas logo o contive, olhando para os lados para ver se alguém havia notado. Stein ainda estava dissecando algum animal que sequer fiz questão de reconhecer.

_Maka, venha comigo._

Ainda podia lembrar das palavras do meu parceiro - e arma - assim que saímos da sala de aula, naquele dia. Não lembro direito do percurso feito, por estar surpresa com a atitude dele ao pegar minha mão e me puxar, em uma corrida sem vencedores, para o lado de fora do Shibusen.

Mas lembro-me perfeitamente da ótima sensação do vento que brincava com meus cabelos, quando chegamos na floresta. Soul me puxava e eu me permitia ser guiada por ele, ainda apreciando a vista das folhas que caíam, na trilha quase escondida que estávamos seguindo.

Paramos em um local que não tinha uma mata tão fechada e sentamos para passar o tempo conversando como adolescentes idiotas, brigando como crianças teimosas e se divertindo como dois grandes amigos. Afinal, éramos os três casos.

Recordo de quando eu me estirei no chão e fechei os olhos, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Um segundo depois apenas pude sentir um peso em cima de mim e, ao abrir os olhos espantada, eu vi que Soul tinha jogado seu casaco na minha barriga e agora estava apenas com uma camiseta. Ele estava fazendo movimentos de luta, seu braço se movimentando no ar perfeitamente.

Ele parou e olhou para mim, eu corei por ter sido pega enquanto admirava seu treino e desviei o olhar rapidamente. Ouvi uma risada preencher o local e tive que voltar meu olhar novamente para o grisalho, tomada pela curiosidade. Eu nunca havia visto Soul Eater Evans sorrir de uma forma tão aberta como naquela vez. Ele pareceu notar minha surpresa e revirou os olhos, abaixando-se para pegar o casaco que jazia no chão.

_Quer uma ajuda para levantar ou vai plantar aí?_

Sorri com o comentário sarcástico dele e com o ato que veio depois. Observei enquanto ele me ofereceu o braço, eu olhei para a palma aberta e virada pra cima. Eu aceitei, colocando minha mão sobre a dele e, com um leve puxão, ele me ajudou a levantar. Demorou um tempo para nossas mãos se separarem, mas foi o suficiente para guardar aquela sensação.

- Maka Albarn! - Um grito me trouxe de volta à realidade.

O professor Stein estava sentado na cadeira, com uma expressão séria e um cigarro entre a boca. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha ao pensar que deveria haver nas normas que era _proibido_ fumar no local em que ele se encontrava, mas ele não deveria ter levado a sério.

- Gomen - Eu disse, tentando voltar minha atenção à aula.

Ele pareceu não se importar com meu pedido de desculpas e voltou a traçar uma linha perfeita no animal que estava em cima da sua mesa. Ah, um sapo. Novamente. Há quantos dias ele fazia a mesma coisa com o mesmo animal?

Eu fiz uma careta, enjoada com o que estava sendo feito na minha frente e virei ao sentir um olhar na minha direção. Eu vi Soul do meu lado com um olhar distraído, mas pude ver que ele queria uma explicação do porquê da minha distração, afinal - até eu mesma reconheci - aquilo não fazia parte da minha personalidade.

Eu sorri e arranquei um pedaço da folha que estava fazendo anotações, antes de me distrair com minhas lembranças, e nele escrevi um recado para o garoto ao meu lado. Para ser mais precisa, uma simples pergunta.

Você ainda se lembra daquele dia, Soul?

WEEEEEEEEEE ~

Primeira fic da Guren-chan aqui! :3'  
>Finalmente consegui fazer uma one-shot que presta! -acho. Tentei não tirar os personagens das suas personalidades, odeio quando isso acontece :' Gomen se acabei fazendo isso! -lerda.  
>Fiz essa estória pensando na relação MakaxSoul. Sinceramente, quebro minha cabeça tentando definir se é uma amizade BASTANTE forte ou um amor entre os dois. As vezes parece os dois, isso realmente me deixa confusa XD~<br>Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado nee :3'

ADORO DE CORAÇÃO REVIEWS *-*'

Ja nee ~


End file.
